David Herbert Donald
David Herbert Donald (October 1, 1920, Goodman, Mississippi – May 17, 2009, Boston, Massachusetts) was an historian of the American Civil War. Career Donald earned his B.Sc. degree from Millsaps College in Jackson, Mississippi. He earned his PhD in 1945 under James G. Randall at the University of Illinois. He taught at Columbia University, Johns Hopkins and, from 1973, Harvard University. He also taught at Smith College, the University of North Wales, Princeton University, University College London and served as Harmsworth Professor of American History at Oxford University. At Johns Hopkins, Columbia, and Harvard he trained dozens of graduate students including Jean H. Baker, William J. Cooper, Jr., Michael Holt, Irwin Unger, and Ari Hoogenboom. He received the Pulitzer Prize twice (1961 and 1988), several honorary degrees, and served as president of the Southern Historical Association. David H. Donald was the Charles Warren Professor of American History (emeritus from 1991) at Harvard University. He wrote over thirty books, including well received biographies of Abraham Lincoln, Thomas Wolfe and Charles Sumner. He specialized in the Civil War and Reconstruction periods, and in the history of the South. Works He is best known for his biography of Abraham Lincoln, which has been praised by Eric Foner as the best biography of LincolnFoner (2009), and by Bill Clinton who called it "one of the best biographies on any person in politics," as well as his Pulitzer-Prize winning biographies of politician Charles Sumner and writer Thomas Wolfe, along with his revision of the Randall textbook, Civil War and Reconstruction (1961, 2001). Donald's first book Lincoln's Herndon (1948) was a biography of William Herndon, the junior partner in Abraham Lincoln's law firm in Springfield, Illinois. Herndon was Lincoln's trusted aide until Lincoln became president and, in 1889 published a highly controversial biography of Lincoln based on numerous interviews. Donald concluded that Herndon, "stands, in the backward glance of history, as myth-maker and truth-teller." In his introduction, Carl Sandburg, the poet and Lincoln biographer, hailed Donald's book as the answer to scholars' prayers: “When is someone going to do the life of Bill Herndon. Isn't it about time? Now the question is out.” David M. Potter, whose own credentials as a Lincoln scholar gave his words authority, said Donald's biography of Charles Sumner portrayed, "Sumner as a man with acute psychological inadequacies” and exposed Sumner's "facade of pompous rectitude." Donald's evenhanded approach to Sumner, Potter concluded, was a model for biographers working with a difficult subject. "If it does not make Sumner attractive book certainly makes him understandable." Rutland (2000) p. 41. Donald argued that the American Civil War was a needless war caused or hastened by the fanaticism of people like Charles Sumner though he admires Abraham Lincoln.Rutland (2000) Personal Donald lived in Lincoln, Massachusetts, with his wife Aida DiPace Donald. He died of heart failureFamed Lincoln Scholar David Herbert Donald Dies National Public Radio. Accessed 20 May 2009. in Boston on May 17, 2009.Grimes, William. "David Herbert Donald, Writer on Lincoln, Dies at 88", The New York Times, May 19, 2009. Accessed 19 May 2009. Books * Lincoln's Herndon (1948) * Divided We Fought: A Pictorial History of the War, 1861—1865 (1952) * Editor, Inside Lincoln's Cabinet: The Civil War Diaries of Salmon P. Chase. (1954) * '' Lincoln Reconsidered: Essays on the Civil War Era'' (1947, 2nd edition 1961)(ISBN 0-679-72310-2) * Editor, '' Why the North Won the Civil War'' (1962) (ISBN 0-02-031660-7) * Civil War and Reconstruction (1961; 2001) (ISBN 0-393-97427-8), 2001 edition with Jean H. Baker & Michael F. Holt; 1961 edition with James G. Randall. * Charles Sumner and the Coming of the Civil War (1960), prize-winning scholarly biography to 1860; Charles Sumner and the Rights of Man '' (1970), biography from 1861. * ''Politics of Reconstruction, 1863-—1867 (1965) * [http://www.hup.harvard.edu/catalog/DONLOX.html Look Homeward: A Life of Thomas Wolfe], Harvard University Press (2003) (ISBN 0-674-00869-3) * Lincoln (1996) ISBN 0-684-80846-3 * Lincoln at Home: Two Glimpses of Abraham Lincoln's Domestic Life '' (1999) ISBN 978-0-912308-77-7 * ''We Are Lincoln Men: Abraham Lincoln and His Friends (2003) (ISBN 0-7432-5468-6) *Editor with Aida DiPace Donald, [http://www.hup.harvard.edu/catalog/ADADCA.html Diary of Charles Francis Adams, Volumes 1 and 2, January 1820 - September 1829], Harvard University Press. Sources *Barnes & Noble References * Eric Foner, NPR, "All Things Considered: Three Books", February 10, 2009 * Paul Goodman, "David Donald's Charles Sumner Reconsidered" in The New England Quarterly, Vol. 37, No. 3. (Sep., 1964), pp. 373–387. online at JSTOR * Ari Hoogenboom, “David Herbert Donald: A Celebration, ” in A Master's Due: Essays in Honor of David Herbert Donald, ed. William J. Cooper, Jr., et al. (Louisiana State University Press, 1985), 1—15. * Robert Allen Rutland, "David Herbert Donald," in Robert Allen Rutland, ed. Clio's Favorites: Leading Historians of the United States, 1945-2000 U of Missouri Press. (2000) pp 35–48 External links * David Herbert Donald - Daily Telegraph obituary Category:American biographers Category:American historians Category:Historians of the American Civil War Category:Columbia University faculty Category:Harvard University faculty Category:Historians of the United States Category:Johns Hopkins University faculty Category:People from Holmes County, Mississippi Category:Pulitzer Prize for Biography or Autobiography winners Category:Winners of the Lincoln Prize Category:University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign alumni Category:1920 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Deaths from heart failure fi:David Herbert Donald